The Hyuga
by xXxUminekoxXx
Summary: Being shy is hard in the world of Nabari. Being the person of peace is even harder when your best-friend is a killer, even if it isn't his fault. Being this wimpy person who feels sick whenever they see blood and flesh is another problem. Being me is difficult, especially when the gift I hold is wanted. Why? Well, lets just say I can see into people's auras. YAOI YoitexOCxMiharu
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hi everybody. I'm xXxUminekoxXx and thisis my very first story XD So please be nice.**

**Okay so. It's Yaoi. YoiteXOCXMiharu**

**Hmm. Right My oc is a little whimpy and child like. So please don't moan at about it, becasue I like my character the way he is...**

**Um seconded thing.**

_Writing like this_**-Is him talking through thoughts**

**_Writing like this_-Is the Shinrabashou talking**

**My wonderful beta is Yoitemichealis**

**Enjoy and Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I remember the times when it was happy, the sun would shine upon us; we would sit in the gardens and smile together.

Granted your smile was always forced, but in your blue eyes I could see the faint traces of happiness, that you found it pleasant to be with me. But now, I stand with my back against the harsh tree and watch you silently stare out from between the branches; that hat of yours, hiding the truth on your face.

I remember when you first came to our apartment. I thought you were shy, but in fact you were just quiet and soft spoken; you just didn't like to talk to people. But the truth is. I found you adorable and cutely dressed in that over sized, black button-down jacket and that large, puffy tan hat.

You would sit in our shared bedroom, curled up in your bed until it was time for a mission. You wouldn't say a word to me, I thought it was because I was younger then you; you being 13 and me being 10. So I was happy after three months when you decided to move from spending your time in your bed to spending time in the living room with me and Yukimi-Oniisan.

I was happy when you spoke to me. It was only a word two weeks after, but it was one word more the silent-treatment. One could probably guess what I was feeling when it went from one word a month, one sentence a day to speaking to me normally.

It was only a month after you smiled at me, it was force and cold, but it was still a smile and I was glad for it. I was even happier when you began to spend time with me and only me, like a friend. You almost cried when I called you my best friend, I remember the look in your blue eyes, after that you tried to push me away, saying you were disgusting.

I then found out your secret. You acted as if I would care. I don't care what's between your legs, I don't care if you're male or female, I thought you were beautiful and then you did cry and I thought we had gotten closer, I told you my gift, the reason why I stayed with Yukimi-Oniisan. You begged me not use my gift on you, you begged and pleaded. I just didn't have the heart too, so I promise; and you know I never break a promise, never.

I thought we were getting closer...

…But then….You told me your wish, what you wanted. I wished I didn't ask when you began to research and learn to use the Kira Technique, you gave me a straight answer and I had to excuse myself to the bathroom. It hurt me to think you wanted that, it hurt to think you just wanted to disappear, to have your existences erased. It was an unbelievable painful, I couldn't think straight.

"Yoite!"

Gasping, I blinked and looked up at the older boy; he didn't even flinch at Yukimi-Oniisan's loud voice "Take care of them, will yah."

And then the boy leaps away from me, in the years he had upgraded from his oversized black button jacket to his skin tight black female like coat, but he still wore the old and tattered tan hat.

Sighing softly to myself, I rolled to my side and watches as Yoite leaps into the air. The wind makes his hair and coat flutter a little. I notice a small group of people below him, three boys and one girl.

The female of the group was short; she looked like she had just gone into her teenager years. Her golden hair is held up in twin pony-tails. I liked her female aura it gave me the feeling of a sister. But, Onee-san? Or Imouto-san? I'm not sure if she's older or younger than me. Her golden hair shined in the light, her sparkling golden germs flashes as she turns her head to look up at Yoite.

The two other boys looked to be around her age. One had white hair that reminded me of frost, it spiked out over his ice cold eye hidden behind a pair of glasses. His skin is pale and he gives of an aura of somebody obsessed with something dark and sickly, but yet he's a down to earth kind of guy.

Now the other boy... He looked strange; he was cute, even adorable, I'm not sure if he was more adorable then my Yoite.

I find it funny that everything serious is happening and yet he has this bored and fixed expression on his face. Onyx colored hair curled around his face, reminding me of bed-head; it's just as funny as his expression.

I secretly hoped all three are younger than me, everyone I've met is older than me.

Turning my attention towards the last male; this boy, man, is older than them. With spiked black hair and bright blue eyes, he wore a simple blue suit. His aura is mixed, Sensei?... Father?… Brother?

"Yo!" I jumped at Yukimi-Oniisan's voice, I turned my attention back to the blonde man and watched as he ruffled the back of his head and turned back around to face the tree I was hiding in. His blue eyes narrowed at me before grinned widely "Yo! Kai! Come on out and tell us what we have here!"

Pouting, I whimpered loudly and shivered. I think I prefer to stay hidden thanks. Sighing, I knew what Yukimi-Oniisan would do if I didn't move. Breathing deeply, I counted softly to myself and quickly leaped out. I landed behind the blonde and walked up to him; I hid a little and peeked at the group.

Yukimi-Oniisan chuckles once more and looked back at me "Okay Kai. Do your thing."

Sniffing, I tilted my head to the side and stared at each one of them deeply. My eyes ran across each one before them; I felt the energy circle around them.

The older man gave off this deep blue color. I looked into the color and listened to the soft whispering before I shyly pointed at the man "H-He is…..T-Tobari Durandal K-Kumohira."

Gulping, I ignored the expressions I got from them and listened to the aura more "25 y-years old. English t-teacher in the 'f-front world'. B-Born in Ireland on M-March 17..," I repeated what the high and mighty voice spoke, I turned to look at Yukimi-Oniisan "He is a-actually a ninja of the B-Banten village. " I spoke to him, there were a few other things which I thought wasn't need. Like his fear of transportation, such as trains, bikes, and buses; as well as his love interest.

Yukimi-Oniisan smirked and nodded, he turns his head to look at the shocked looks of the group "What else do we have?"

Sighing, I breathed deeply and turned my attention towards the female. There are many reasons why I don't like using my gift, one of which; it makes me weak. My knees would buckle and I would stutter, I would sweat and sometimes, if I push deeper I would even faint. I don't like using my gift, though it's a special one. Information is everything, I could even read a god hidden within a human, it's why I'm important, I can read anything the stronger my spirit, the stronger my will.

Looking at the golden head girl, I stared at the light lavender color that erupted from her small body. It twirled and bent and twisted around, the gentle voice that spoke from within it. The voice was beautiful; it reminded me of my mother's.

My eyes flickered and I breathed softly before I listened softly to the voice. I blocked out the expression on the girls face before I looked away and rubbed my eyes a little "S-She is R-Raimei Shimizu." I spoke and I almost looked back at the girl when she made a soft sound when I said her full name "1-14 years old. H-Head of Fuuma Village's S-Shimizu clan. Prefers to fight with a s-sword named Kurogamon over u-using ninjutsu to the point of c-claiming to be a s-samurai….." I trailed of a little and turned back to look at her aura.

…She believes that her brother murdered her family…

One thing I learnt about having this gift is that one person may believe something, but there is always another story. She believes her brother did that, but I won't know for sure unless I meet her brother and read his aura. So, I think that's unimportant for now.

"A samurai huh?" Yukimi-Oniisan mumbled softly, his blue eyes narrowing at the young blonde who was watching me with an unbelieving expression "And the other two?"

Groaning, I turned to look at frosty. His aura was beautiful mix of orange and red that shimmered together. I've only seen this aura once and that of a young girl I met a long time ago.

The voice that erupted from it was a squeaky voice, almost like an owl.

Blinking a little, I tilted my head and listened. I noticed the look on his face; he has a secret he doesn't want me to tell. It would seem he has sort of figured out what I can do, sort of. I can do a lot more then read people's auras, but they don't need to know that "K-Kouichi A-Aizawa…." I stared at the boy; I understand why he's so scared. He's an immortal, he can shape shift into an owl.

_I won't let it slip. Please don't worry_

I almost smile as he relaxed and nodded a little before tilting his head. Yes, he is a very down to earth kind of dude. I wonder if we'll be friends in the future... "..He is 14 years old. A Ninja of Banten…" I lied, looking at Yukimi-Oniisan who nodded, but I felt eyes on my back.

Glancing back, I tried to ignore the look Yoite was giving me from behind me. He saw right though my lie...Like always.

Gulping I turned to look at the last one, I almost gasped. His aura is like Yoites, grated I ignored Yoite's aura's voice. This boy had a sparkling white aura that wrapped around him, exactly like Yoite's only Yoite's is black not white. The boy's voice was nice; it was a mixture of two, a female and a male.

I could see a female; she looked at me with her red eyes and smiled softly and warmly like a mother. I quickly pushed her away and tried to listen to the aura "T-This is M-Miharu Rokujo. 14 year old, h-high school student. His learning to b-be a ninja now, thought h-he wants to l-live an…e-easy life…" I blinked a little and bite back a small smile. His dream is to live an easy life.

_**Very simple minded, isn't he?**_

I almost jumped at the voice and noticed that woman again. I stared at her; her long white hair shimmered as it fluttered around her once more. Her skin is a pale white color, her cheeks a rosy red color that matched her red eyes that sparkle. She's beautiful.

_**Why thank you! You know exactly how to flatter a woman.**_

Nipping at my bottom lip, I raised my eyes a little _W-Who are y-you?_

The beautiful woman's smile turns into a smirk, her ruby red eyes lowers down to the dark head boy before she looks back up at me.

_**I live within his heart. Wisdom pumps through his blood because of me. With me here, he could become King of Nabari!**_

I stared at the woman who tilts her head, her eyes shined with amusement. Gulping, I slowly looked up at Yukimi-Oniisan who blinks and looks down at me with concern "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"T-That boy…H-He has the Shinrabashou."

Suddenly a soft cry caught our attention, turning the shrimp like boy suddenly began to run, holding a large scroll.

Yukimi-Oniisan sighs, he rubs the back of his neck and looks back at Yoite "Can you take care of him?"

Suddenly Yoite leaps over us, he turned to look at a very skimpy like boy trying to run away a with the large scroll. He stared emotionless before he held out his hand to point at the boy. Whimpering, I covered my eyes and flinched at the sickly like sounds that erupted from the boy before a loud crack echoed across the area.

Breathing softly, I slid my figures open and looked through to see the boy in two. I suddenly felt sick; my stomach twisted and twirled around. Gulping, I lowered my eyes to the ground and breathed in softly, I began to count to myself slowly.

"Fuuma's Kinjutsu-sho. There's no mistaking it." Yukimi-Oniisan hums, I raise my gaze and watches the blonde picks the scroll up in a daze. He smirks and scans over it once more.

My eyes runs across the pathment and stared blankly at the blood and flesh across the ground. My stomach shakes once more. I'm not used to missions like these. My missions are simply to go and observe people, highly people and read their auras. I don't like violence's.

Then why are you friends with Yoite, right? Well, he's my best-friend, always will be. I don't care if he comes home covered in blood, just as long as he comes home to me.

Then how did I end up on a mission like this? Well, both Yukimi-Oniisan and Yoite had gotten a mission and I was alone. I had just finished my latest mission the other day, so I begged to go with them. They were only supposed to get the scroll….but somehow…we're in a fight, my first fight.

Suddenly a hand was placed on my shoulder; it gave of a familiar eruption that curled up and down my shoulder. Glancing at the gloved hand, I allowed Yoite to guide me away from the corpse "I'm sorry. I forgot this is your first time seeing somebody's death." He whispered soothing; we ended up behind Yukimi-Oniisan, and a few other ninjas that came along with us.

"What does the boss intend to do with Fuuma's Kinjutsusho?" One of the ninja's asked. He was dressed in completely black clothing, the whole ninja set, he didn't seem to know it actually looks ridiculous.

I stared at the man and wondered about the suit "Doesn't that catch a lot of attention…" I mumbled softly in a daze, I heard a soft 'Hm' from Yoite, he makes the sound instead of laughing.

"I dunno." Yukimi-Oniisan shrugs, resting the scroll against his shoulder and turns his body a little. He looks back at me and tilts his head "We'll leave soon Kai. Just hang in there." He says, I nod a little and tried to keep myself from looking at the blood and flesh. Yukimi-Oniisan eyes rolled onto Yoite "Which one did he say was the Shinrabashou?"

Yoite grunts a little and points at the dark head boy who tilts his head a little. I then noticed the whole group is staring at me. I didn't like it; I want the earth to open up and swallow me whole. You see. This is one of the reasons why I hate my gift; it makes people stare at me. I hate those stares, they think I'm a freak.

"Seriously? That kid with fixed eyes? Whoa. How did we manage to come across him in a place like this?" Yukimi-Oniisan mumbled nervously, his shoulders slacks a little. Suddenly the golden haired girl, Raimei mutters something. Her eyes flashes and reaches for her sword, but the other guy, Thobari, suddenly stops her and says something to her.

Thobari looks up at us, his eyes flickers to me and I notice n emotion run through them. Raimei steps forward and looks at the man "Sensei. The boy with the hat, his face and voice may be childish…" She mumbled trailing off "He's probably a monster!"

Suddenly Yoite's hand on my shoulder tightens, his fingers digging into my shoulder. It stung a little and suddenly the boy disappeared and reappeared behind the group. He held his finger up and pointed at Thobari who pushes Miharu into the other two.

Yukimi-Oniisan laughs and holds up his gun, he points it at them, but gasped when the three rush past us. I stood numbly as the two ninja's with us, rushed after them. I gasped and covered my eyes when Raimei yanked out her sword and lunched at one of the ninja's. The other ninja followed after Miharu and the frosted head boy.

I shook as I listened to all the sickly cracks and screams; the ninjas were obviously killed by those kids. Whimpering, I turned a little and looked over at Yoite, he was fighting with that man. Suddenly an explosion went off from behind me, spinning around, I gasped as a weapon slammed into a building, it was thrown by that boy Miharu. The three leaps down from a building, they began to walk towards us.

I noticed Yukimi-Oniisan moved to fight them, turning around I ran to hide behind a tree and covered my eyes, I leaned down and tried to block out the sounds. Suddenly I heard a cry, turning to look out from behind the tree, I noticed Raimei had been kicked in the stomach and Kouchi is on his knees, holding his arm. Rivers of blood and ran down his hand. Thobari's arms and legs also had rivers of blood running down them, staining his skin.

Suddenly I felt the tree shudder.

_**…A Hyuga is of peace. A Hyuga can't withstand violence, A Hyuga is special. A newborn Hyuga gets sick from violence. Don't worry young one, as the Hyuga in you hardens, your power will grow and you can do so much more then read..**_

Shivering, I peeked out from behind the tree and looked down. That boy, Miharu was sitting at the bottom of the tree, his knees circled up, blood ran down his right knee, liking from his eye. Rising my eyes, I breathed softly and closed my eyes before opening them up once more, I could now see the sparkling white aura around him and that woman was standing by him once more.

_**Help him**_

Looking down at the boy, I gulped and leaned down to my knees and poked the boy on the shoulder. Miharu jumps and looks up at me, he has green eyes. Forest green eyes, they were beautiful.

_**Hmm~ I do like how you believe everything about us is beautiful**_

I briefly glanced towards the woman; she was chuckling softly at me. Pouting I looked back at the boy and tilts my head, I stared at the blooded eye.

_**A Hyuga can heal… Try it out...**_

Gulping, I smiled weakly and held my hand up to his eye. The boy stared emotionless like a robot. He stared at me as I pushed the energy from my eyes towards my hand and it suddenly glows a soft colour before fading "Gomen…I-I can't h-heal your e-eye completely..." I mumbled softly and stood, I bowed a little once more before I turned around to see Yoite just about to kill that man Thobari.

I glanced once more at the mystery woman; she smiled warmly at me before fading away. Turning back around, I gasped "Yoite!" I cried, running towards the boy and grasping his out stretched hand, stopping him from snapping the man like a twig "No more. Please. No more fighting, can we just go."

Yoite looks at me, he lowers his arm and nods silently. I smiled happily before I glanced back at Thobari who was looking up at us "Gomen." I called and dragged Yoite towards Yukimi-Oniisan.

Miharu slowly staggered towards Thobari and kneeled down to him, he turns his head a little to stare in our direction "That boy. Who is he?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hi everybody. I'm xXxUminekoxXx and thisis my very first story XD So please be nice.**

**Okay so. It's Yaoi. YoiteXOCXMiharu**

**Hmm. Right My oc is a little whimpy and child like. So please don't moan at about it, becasue I like my character the way he is...**

**Um next thing.**

_Writing like this_**-Is him talking through thoughts**

**_Writing like this_-Is the Shinrabashou talking**

**My wonderful beta is Yoitemichealis**

**Enjoy and Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Do you remember when we first watched a movie? The first movie we ever watched? It was you, me, Yukimi-Oniisan and Kazuho-Oneesan too. She had come around a little after you began to spend your time in the living room, not the bedroom.

Do you remember the look on her face when she saw you? It was funny. She had walked through that door, preparing to make a nice dinner, but she dropped everything when she saw you in the corner; you almost ran back to your bedroom.

It was an hour later when Yukimi-Oniisan had been able to calm down Kazuho-Oneesan; we were sitting in the living room with plates of pasta on our laps. It was quiet, with only the sound of the rain pattering against the window. Kazuho-Oneesan, who was known for being loud and wild, had demanded for us to do something.

The crazy blonde had pulled out a box, and while opening said box, I saw the look on your face. A look of curiosity. Kazuho-Oneesan had brought her DVD collection with her. It excited you a little, didn't it? When she had pulled out the movies, I watched you look from one to another before letting out a soft 'Err'

Remember, we had settled for a horror movie. It was the movie 'Stay Alive' the one with 'If you die in the game, you die in real life' you were so sucked into the movie, I couldn't help, but watch your deep sea like eyes. They flickered with emotions during the whole film.

It was then that I learnt you held this great aloneness. That you had been locked away for so long, you liked it, you liked watching the movie with us. We're like a little family, only as time goes on; we, us, don't know it yet, but our small family will get bigger and bigger, more people will join it. But I know, you want that, you want a family that will love you and you love them.

Do you remember that question? I never got a chance to answer it, but do you remember it? You asked me what love was. Why does it hurt you? I never answered it, you asked and then left me alone in our room, and I sat on my bed, watching the wall quietly, rolling the words around in my head.

Ever since then, you like watching movies, don't you.

~#~#~

"This is definitely the Kinjutsusho that you have here."

I jumped a little, snapping out my thoughts and turned my head a little. We had been watching a silly pixel movie, one of my favorites actually 'How To Train Your Dragon' I remember when I had asked Yoite to watch it with me, he gave me this look which made me blush ten different shades of red. But here we are, sitting in front of the television watching it, and he looks like he's actually enjoying it.

Peeking out the living room door, the plain walls filled with small paper notes and such. At the end of the hallway, by the door was a man. He wore plain clothing, a Pokemon like hat hid his face as he leaned down and picked up a black case which held the scroll "I can reward you though a bank deposit transfer. Yukimi Kazuhiko-sama. If you don't mind."

Yukimi-Oniisan grinned a little; he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe "Sure."

The other man nods his head, he suddenly leans forward, rolling on his feet "But what sort of technique did you use to locate Fuuma Village?"

"Who knows?" Yukimi-Oniisan shrugs; he rolls his neck letting out a loud 'crack' as he moved "How about asking the man himself?"

The boy with the hat hums, he looks down the hallway as us. I quickly snapped my head to the front "Hmm. You mean the Emo kid?" He asked, looking over at Yoite "Really?"

Yukimi-Oniisan nods his head "The Kira technique shoot's energy and destroys the object from the inside."

"So then it's just a rumor..." The hat man muttered to himself "I was wondering what sort of sturdy boy he might be, but he turned out to be a boy with a female face, huh?"

Suddenly I felt Yoite tense next to me; I looked up at my best-friend and gasped when he suddenly spun around. Yoite held his deadly finger out making the hat boy scream in pain. His hat rolled across the ground as his back arched backward, his neck suddenly had the marks of fingers pushing into his lungs.

"Yoite!" Yukimi-Oniisan yelled, turning around to look at us.

Whimpering, I moved and grasped his shoulders. I pulled Yoite around and shookmy head "Y-Yoite. Stop. Please no blood." I mumbled softly and smiled weakly at him, I watched his hand lower to his lap and let out a silent nod followed by a soft and barely heard "Sorry."

'SLAM'

Jumping a little, I turned my attention back to the door to see the man gone. Yukimi-Oniisan peered out the window before groaning and stopping his foot a little, a little like a child actually "Jesus!"

Yukimi-Oniisan turns and stalks toward his chair in front of the computer "If you kill the delivery man we can't finish our duty! I dunno what you were so pissed about, but for the time being I am the head of this group so only do what I tell you to!"

Looking back at Yoite, I rubbed my fingers against his shoulders. I smiled weakly as he breathed in deeply "Hey." I called and smiled a little more "You aren't allowed to die yet, remember?" I giggled a little when he forces a small smile and nods.

Yukimi-Oniisan grunts, turns in his computer chair and looks at the screen "After the Hijutsu, Iga's Kinjutsu Kira is the most impossible to acquire. No matter how you think about it 'whittling away at one's life' doesn't pay off, so don't use that technique too much. You don't need another toll, right? Tell me the truth."

I shivered at the lines and ducked my head a little as Yoite slouched a little and groaned loudly "There….There must be something wrong with me."

"That's for sure."

Gasping, I looked up at Yoite and noticed the cold eyes "Yukimi-Oniisan. Don't be so harsh." I grumbled softly, I smiled when Yoite looks at me "I don't think there's anything wrong with you, Yoite."

And then, there it is. That rare smile, filled with faded happiness. I'm grateful for it; it makes me feel like we're getting even closer.

Suddenly I heard a few certain words from the television behind me. Gasping, I spin around and crawled towards the screen and placed my hands against the cold glass "Awww! I missed the best part!"

Yukimi-Oniisan chuckles and shakes his head "You're still such a child Kai. Still like those movies huh?" He smirks and eyes my Disney, DreamWorks as well as my Walden Media collection of movies.

Shrugging, I looked back and grinned a little "Don't mock my babies. They can hear you."

Yukimi-Oniisan laughs heartily and looks at the DVD'S and Books "Well then. I'm _very-very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, please forgive me!_"

I smiled brighter and noticed the amused expression on Yoite's face who suddenly tilts his head "You shouldn't sit so close in front of the television. I read somewhere that your eyes could go square."

Gasping a little, I pouted "But Yoite~ I must listen to them. They speak bravely to me!" I whined playfully.

"Yeah well, you can listen to them later." Yukimi-Oniisan says, he rolls the chair around and uses the remote to pause my movie before bringing up a window box on the computer "Leader's speech is about to start."

Pouting, I crawled up next to Yoite and looks at the box on the computer screen. Suddenly a picture of a man with dark grey hair and matching beard appears. His dressed in formal black suit that had a purple tie "I would like to thank you all for gathering here." Hattori spoke, his voice hard and self important, almost like he was on top of the world and we were below him. Well, in ways, we are. "I am Kairoushuu's leader, Toujuurou Hattori." I suddenly got this urge to active my Hyuga.

As if he could sense it, Yoite placed his hand on mine and nodded a little. Breathing softly, I summon the energy from my heart; it circled around my eyes before fading away. I looked towards our _leader_, Hattori. I let out a soft gasp. He was oozing this sickly, green color. It was disgusting, the kind of thing that could make my stomach turn "He is greedy Yoite. Very greedy!" I whispered softly to him and heard a soft sound of acknowledgement and felt the hand on mine tighten.

I tried to listen to his aura, but my Hyuga isn't that strong yet. I can't hear it properly, it's robotic since I'm trying to read him through the screen and not in person. Sighing, I deactivated the Hyuga and looked to the ground "I'm not strong enough."

"You will be. Give it time."

Smiling at the words, I nodded gratefully. "Thanks Yoite."

"We are already making progress in our plan for our five best ninja's to obtain the Hijutsu." Hattori spoke, his lips curled into this sickly smirk "Currently, the official organizations from inside and outside of the country are gathering at the base and will follow the plan to knock down the pipeline after obtaining the Hijutsu. Just yesterday the operations team located Fuuma Village and succeeded in acquiring their Kinjutsusho."

Yukimi-Oniisan hums, he tilts his head a little and huffs "Toujuurou Hattori…He sure is open enough. Is it really okay to reveal our past to outsiders?"

Suddenly Hattori raised his hands and rested his head against them "This is also all thanks to our Kira user."

"HUH? What about us?" Yukimi-Oniisan said indignantly "We helped too!"

I giggled and shrugged before resting against Yoite's side, my head against the bottom of his shoulder.

"How many times after birth must a man say 'I'll bring peace and equality to this generation for sure' until he is satisfied? The world wishes for it. To develop a completely new road, a king will be born from the World of Nabari that holds the wisdom to reform! Now is when people have to change!"

"We will make the human race evolve!"

Blinking a little, I looked to the side and made my lips twist into a thin line "Ruler of Nabari? King. Is that what that woman meant? Because of her, she can make anyone the King? How strange..." I wondered to myself before looking back at the man.

"According the Hijutsu Research Department, if all the powers can the preserved 'Kinjutsushos' techniques to good use, then the 'wisdom' can be separated from the user's body. I would like all of you to report to me with any information concerning the remaining three villages, regardless of whether it was gathered from Nabari or the Front World."

"I urge of you to join forces with us! Find all the ninja villages before the enemy!"

Yukimi-Oniisan grins, he looks at us when the door bell rang off "Dinner's here." He sings and jumps to his feet and walks off to the door.

I look at Yoite and noticed his that eyes were dark and he was hugging his knees tightly. Gulping a little, I looked to the floor and then back to him. He won't mind if I use the Hyuga just to see what's wrong, right? Licking my bottom lip, I activated the Hyuga, I felt the energy twirl around my eyes, I ignored the beautiful, sparkling black aura around him and pushed into his mind.

I felt the roll of blood that seeped down my nose, like I said. I'm not strong enough yet to withhold the Hyuga for things like this. My _will_ is not that strong, when it is, I'll be able to play with people's minds, erase thoughts and plant new ones. So basically all I am is a soul reader, that's kind of what a Hyuga is. The power, Hyuga is more to do with a person's spirtial power then other things, it's more of a peace and harmony gift then a power and death gift that most people want, but this time in the ages, a Hyuga is just what most needs.

It's just not on the first top five things clans need. It's around the top 20 or so things clans would like to have...Damn...I'm not that important. How depressing...

_"I was wondering what sort of sturdy boy he might be, but he turned out to be a boy with a _**_female_**_ face, huh?" _

**_Female Face!_**

Blinking a little I deactivated the Hyuga once more, so that's it. That is what's bothering him. I smiled a little and gently raised my head from his shoulder "Stop thinking about it Yoite. Your face is….Hmm…._manly_!"

Yoite blinked, he looks at me "Manly?" He chuckles softly "Out of all the words to chose. You go with manly?"

Pouting, I crossed my arms "Fine. Next time, I won't push!"

Yoite smiles a little, I jumped when he suddenly leans forwards and wipes the forgotten blood from my face before resting his head back on his knees "You said you wouldn't use your Hyuga on me."

Humming, I rocked forward and reached for the remote "I believe I'm not breaking my promise. I'm simply finding out how to make you laugh when you're sad." I grinned and raised the remote and pressed play, making the character Hiccup on the screen cry and fall to the ground with the other character Toothless roar loudly.

"…..Loopholes..." Yoite muttered amused before resting himself against my side "That isn't fair."

Smiling, I rested my head on his "I think it is. I'm making you happy aren't it?"

"…Happy...Yes. Kai you do make me happy."

"Really? I find him a real pain in the ass." Yukimi-Oniisan chuckled, walking through the door holding two boxes of pizza.

Pouting, I glared up at him "I am not, Oniisan!" I pouted more when the blonde suddenly erupted into laughter at my childish cry.

"I'M NOT A PAIN IN THE ASS!"

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hi everybody. I'm xXxUminekoxXx and thisis my very first story XD So please be nice.**

**Okay so. It's Yaoi. YoiteXOCXMiharu**

**Hmm. Right My oc is a little whimpy and child like. So please don't moan at about it, becasue I like my character the way he is...**

**Um next thing.**

_Writing like this_**-Is him talking through thoughts**

**_Writing like this_-Is the Shinrabashou talking**

**My wonderful beta is Yoitemichealis**

**Enjoy and Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The saying goes that when somebody dies, they turn into a star. I hope that it's true , cause than when you die, you wouldn't go away completely, you might become a star.

I like the thought, it send warm tingles up my stomach.

I remember when we were talking; we were walking a long the pavement and I asked you what you thought about becoming a star when you die. The expression you showed me, I burst out laughing straight away. I tried to cover my mouth as we stopped and you stared blankly at me, but I couldn't help it.

"Why?"

That made me stop. I looked up at you, your ocean blue eyes twinkled with wonder. I smiled a little "Because than you wouldn't be so far from me. Even after you die." I couldn't look you in the face, I settled for looking back up at the starry sky.  
We had ended up being kicked out of the house.

Yukuimi-Oniisan had kicked us out, he said he had work to do. But I knew the truth. He actually wanted time with his hand, if you know what I mean?

I giggled lightly and swayed my arms. I smiled shyly up at the moon. After a few steps, you began to follow me once again.

When I did decide to look back at your face, I suddenly felt sad at the guilty expression on your face. Shaking my head, I turned back around and blinked  
"What a creepy old man."

That snapped you out of your daze. You looked up to see a strange old man. He stood by a building, dressed in a old, gray suit. He looked troubled and tired, muttering softly to himself.

"This man. He is a loser in life."

Blinking in confusion, I turned back to look at you and pouted "Loser in life? I don't understand." I mumbled softly, you looked down at me slowly.

Your blue eyes stared blankly into my eyes "Not being labeled loser by somebody. This man is a failure at life. He will make mistakes none-stop, this feeling that curls in his stomach pushes him into depression."

Blinking a little, I turned my gaze back onto the man "So then…He won't be around for long?"

"Hmm~" You nodded your head and looked up at the man once more "He'll eventually commit suicide."

It's ironic that you couldn't tell emotions -that you couldn't understand most things- but when it comes to death, you're an expert.

"I see.."

"Why do you feel such sadness to somebody you've never met?"

Smiling sadly, I tilted my head to the side and looked at you "Cause no one should feel that. No matter how bad of a person they are. I believe nobody should feel that much pain in their lives."

You raised your head a little and looked towards the man once more and sighed. I watched you a little before smiling brightly. I acted like a child again, I gripped your arm tightly and tugged you back the way we came "Lets go see a movie! How about we go see that new DreamWorks movie?"

Laughing. I laughed brightly as you agreed. I glanced one last time back at the man before we turned a corner.

What's the point in living, when you have nothing to live for?

~#~#~

Yoite almost chuckled as he watched the scene playing out in front of him with amusement.

I pouted and glared harshly down at the small book Yukimi-Oniisan had given me. He said I had to spend some time apart from my movies. Growling, I shook my head "No-No! Vampires don't _sparkle!"_

Suddenly I heard soft sounds, looking back over my shoulder, I pouted at the amused expression on the older male's face. "In this book, vampires sparkle?"

"Yes!" I snapped, turning my gaze back down onto the book. It actually had a really good plot, only it had terrible characters. I mean seriously this Bella chick is so plain; she's far from interesting. If she was a little more like Merida from Brave _than maybe_ we'll have something good here "Apparently the worst _hunters_in the world _sparkle!_"

"How can Yukimi-Oniisan expect me to read _this_? None of it makes sense!" I cried, waving the book in the air.

Yoite rolled his head to the side with a small and rare smile. He always found my childish acts funny. I mean, I'm glad that he laughs and such, but must he laugh at the way I act? _It's hurtful... _

Suddenly, I bumped into the older boy's back. Stumbling a little, I looked up at him in curiosity. Yoite was looking at a building that had a restaurant sign attached to it. Tilting my head, I pouted a little wondering what's so important about this family restaurant.

Turning my head back to Yoite's face, it was blank and he looked like he was lost in thought. Tilting my head a little, I mumbled softly "What is it?"

Yoite didn't answerer, he simply began to walk towards the restaurant. Blinking a little, I pouted and trailed after him. Maybe he's hungry? You never know with Yoite.

"Y-Yoite. It's c-closed. You can't b-brake into it!" I squealed nervously, watching as he easily pushed the door that read 'closed' open. My eyes grow even wider when he walked straight towards the stairs.

Whimpering, I fidgeted and played with my fingers "I-I'll wait here." I mumbled and watched as the older boy nodded and disappeared up the staircase.

It is quiet until I suddenly heard two loud thumps. Gasping, I quickly rushed up the stairs. I peeked into an open door and stared blankly. Those kids again. I believe the golden head girl is called Raimei and the other, immortal boy is named Kouichi. But both of them were knocked out, laying on the ground limply.

Scaning my eyes across the small room, I stopped on Yoite who was standing behind that boy with the lady. I refused to use my Hyuga, in fear that I might see her again.

Tiling my head, I slid in quietly."Yoite? What are you doing?" I asked and watched as both boys turned around to look at me, the boy stared in surprise while Yoite simply looked to be thinking over his words and just as he was about to speak, I cut him off.

"You... You d-didn't kill them right?" I asked, leaning down to Raimei and gently pressing my fingers against her vein and sighing in relief that I could feel a heart-beat.

Yoite turned his head a little "No. I made sure to hit non-active nerves. They will be fine in a couple of hours."

Nodding my head, I stretched myself up and looked back at the two. I blinked and noticed a small white cat on the desk. I suddenly felt the urge to touch it. Humming a little, I reached out and watched as the cat allowed me to stroke it.

"Kitty-cat."

"So childish."

Pouting, I huffed and turned my head to the window "Why are we here. Yoite?" I asked in a firm voice, which isn't very good, just to let you know.

Yoite didn't answer, he looked down at the boy who's surprised expression had melted back into his emotionless face. Yoite suddenly grabbed the boys arm and whispered softly "Time to go."

The boy's green eyes flashed and he suddenly shook his head "Wait a minute!" He cried. Yoite stared and let his hand ago and watched as the boy sat back down. He turned towards a homework book.

"We can go after I finish this question."

Smiling I pulled away from the adorable little white cat. Tilting my head, I peeked over the boy's shoulder and noticed he was doing the last math question. I watched silently as the boy wrote answer after answer, only to erase it and try again "Y-Your not very good at m-math, are you?"

The boy blinks, he tilts his head around and looks at me a little "It's not that I'm bad at math. It's just that I don't pay attention in class. So I don't pay enough attention to learn how to do it."

"Isn't t-that the same t-thing?" I asked, tilting my head more and looking back at the question and hummed as I quickly did the sum in my head "You n-need to subtract it by fifteen a-end then times it by e-eighteen."

The boy turns his gaze back onto the box, he does what I said and suddenly blinks "Hmm. You're right. Thank you for the help."

Grinning a little, I pushed back my hair and stepped back a little. I still wondered why Yoite had decided to come and, well, frankly, why Yoite had decided to kidnap the kid.

~#~#~

I heard the boy pant a little as we walked up heavy white stone steps. I glanced back at him and noticed his eyes were glued to the stones. Tilting my head, I turned back around and quickly leapt up the steps past Yoite. I felt a little awkward around him, I suppose I'm still worried that I'd see that woman again.

She sends this strange warmth down my spine. She Isn't scary or anything, it's just not normal to see a white head woman whenever you look at somebody's aura. Then again, it isn't normal to be a Hyuga.

Breathing softly, I ran up the last step. I ducked underneath a branch of a tree and ran across a patch of grass. Yukuimi-Oniisan had taken us here once once, and it soon became mine and Yoite's hide out. We come here whenever Yukuimi-Oniisan wanted alone-time with his hand or a woman he picked up (He's loud) .

"Yo! Hyuga boy! What's the hurry?" Called one of the hooded men, beings that were no longer alive. They simply walk around emotionless, searching for something to end their lives.

They also don't smell very good.

I ignored him and ran towards mine and Yoite's trailer. It was old and shifted as I stepped into it. Bamboo grew through the cracks, birds and snakes flitted through small openings. Two long, old cushion benches stood.

Yoite will bring that boy here soon.

Sighing, I rand my hand through my hair and walked towards one the seats. I looked towards the terrible book on my lap, I sighed. I had made a bet with Yukuimi-Oniisan that I'd finish the book within two days. I'm only half way through.

Groaning, I flipped it open. There's no way I'm going to lose 50 bucks.

_'You are…..well, not exactly the love of my life, because I expect to love you for much longer then that. The love of my existence!_

_And so the Lion fell in love the Lamb!'_

Shivering, I whined "It's so cheesy!" I squealed, shivering more as I flipped the next page.

Suddenly I heard the metal shriek, I glanced up a little to see Yoite and that boy. The boy walked a few steps, he looked around before he looks back at Yoite "Yoite. Kumohira-Sensei said that Kira is a Technique that kills yourself as well. Are you willing to die for Kairoushuu? Even if you die, do you still want the Hitjutsu?"

I suddenly felt depressed, I glued my eyes back to the page, I already knew what he'll say.

'I am not alive. So I am not afraid to die.'

And just like I thought. The tall boy repeated the words he always said.

It was silent before I felt the seat next to me dip. At first I thought Yoite had sat down, until I noticed the pressure on the set next to me was much lighter than when Yoite sits down. Glancing back, I noticed that boy and I suddenly felt nervous once more.

"There sure are a lot of bamboo shoots."

Blinking a little, I giggled and shook my head "Yup! Aren't they pretty?"

I heard a soft, unfamiliar chuckle "Yes. They are." It was again quiet. The boy breathed softly before he asked another question "Do…Do you guys really live in a place like this?"

I looked at him proper, I raised my eye brow and pouted a little "Why? Is there something wrong with living in place like this?" I asked, with playful hurtful expression.

The boy's green eyes widen a little and he shakes his head quickly "N-No. I didn't mean that."

Giggling, I shook my head "No-No. I was just kidding. We live in an apartment. "

Suddenly the boy's cheeks turned a little pink and he nodded, looking down to hid his face behind his hair. Probably embarrassed "S-So. Where's the rest of Kairoushuu?"

Yoite sat down and looked down at his knees "This has nothing to do with them. I just want to talk with you one-on-one. Minus Kai."

Pouting, I huffed and rested my head against the glass "Thanks for including me; I'm so grateful."

Ignoring my little comment, Yoite rested his back a little "I want you to grant my wish…"

"I want you to make it so that I never existed."

I suddenly heard the boy gasp in shock, his green eyes widened and he tilted his head a little "You…You want to die?"

"Not quite.." Yoite sighed softly "I want you to change the past so that I was never born into this world. It's fine if you don't understand. You don't have to understand."

I felt even more depressed. I should of known he would ask for that. He told me his wish, I should have guessed. It's sad to think that if he was never born into this world, then we would of never met.

I felt the boy dip his head a little "Even if you say it like that, I can't use it. There's too much wisdom for me. All this information floods my head, it feels like I'm going to burst. It's pointless unless I train my mind."

Yoite tilts his own head to gaze out the window "If you cleared your mind first, you would be able to obtain the wisdom. What do you intend to use the Hijutsu for?"

"Nothing." The boy muttered, leaning back a little "I just want to throw it out already. So I can return to my old life."

Yoite turns his gaze back around the trailer, he leans forward a little "Why? The Shinrabashou is yours, so it's fine for you to use it."

Shinrabashou, is that the woman? It sound familiar.

"Kumohira-Sensei said that it's unforgivable for people to change the laws of the universe." The boy muttered, he suddenly rolled his body forward and looks at a snake underneath his chair.

"People already do as they like enough. You're indifferent. Are you not going to save anyone? Is there no one important to you?" Yoite asked, he glanced up at the boy "Without loving. Is that your principle, Miharu Rokujou?"

Miharu? So that's his name. It's a lot better then saying 'boy' all the time.

"I…"Miharu began, his eyes soften as he looked to the ground "I made a promise…I can't remember to who.."

"I see.." Yoite muttered a little, turning his head to the sky.

Well I don't. He's keeping a promise with someone he doesn't remember?

"How c-cliche." I muttered, rolling my palm down my thigh "Nee M-Miharu? If somebody t-told you to 'use this' 'don't do t-that' Would you a-accept it, pretend that it h-has nothing to d-do with you? Even I-If it does?"

Miharu suddenly flinches back a little, he turns his head to me. But I have my back to him, reading the terrible book on my lap "It…It isn't like that.."

Smiling a little, I shrugged "Well. Y-Your excuses d-don't effect me. I don't want t-the Hijutsu. I-I like my l-life very much."

I could still feel his gaze drilling into my back. Sometimes I hate my Hyuga half. That part that runs through my veins makes me speak. A Hyuga is one with peace and all that, they say wise things. It's annoying when I speak when I shouldn't. Stupid Hyuga "But t-then it's r-really easy to m-make yourself use it. Train y-your self. I have t-to do that with my Hyuga."

Suddenly one of those men lunched into the room, screaming words that I didn't understand. He yelled a few words making Yoite raise his finger, the man screamed and I stared in shock as the man disappeared in a pool of blood. I knew straight away, Yoite had used the full power of the Kira.

Leaping to my feet, I caught the boy as he leaned over blood flowing from his mouth "Yoite."

"Sorry." The older boy coughed a little, then whiped his mouth and stood straight up.

I smiled weakly at him and shook my head "Let's g-go. He w-won't help you Yoite. You k-know that."

The older boy sighed and nodded his head a little "I know. But it was worth a try." He mutterd a little and looked at Miharu "You are more dead than I am. If I decided to kill your friend, you won't commit suicide or exact revenge. Because you're indifferent."

Pouting a little, I looked up at Yoite "W-Would you really kill his friends?" I asked and felt the boy suddenly ruffle my hair.

"I could. I've placed fragments in them. But right now, it's figure of speech."

Suddenly Miharu pushes himself up from the chair "Fragments?"

Yoite glanced at him "I've placed small pitches of my energy into them when we fought. Essentially when I 'die' the fragments die as well. Along with my enemies. So if you where to kill me right now."

"I shot the one in Fuuma and the two earlier in banten with my energy. So in total four would die."

"I have the ability to erase the fragments at my own will. I don't have much longer to live. If you don't quickly figure out the Hijutsu.."

Miharu looks down a little "I get it."

Fragments? I didn't even know he could do that. Yoite. You said you wouldn't kill them..

"I choose to learn the Hijutsu to help you. It seemed like the best choice."

Yoite stared at the shorter boy, I glanced between them before jumping up when Yoite nodded his head "This is a secret. I will work together with you on anything until I am erased. I will make you King of Nabari!"

Sighing, I whimpered and crossed my arms "I g-guessing I'll help you too."

Miharu looks at me, his green eyes wide in surprise.

"B-But. This doesn't m-mean I trust you. Miharu-kun."

Err…Yoite…what have you got us into now?

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hi everybody. I'm xXxUminekoxXx and thisis my very first story XD So please be nice.**

**Okay so. It's Yaoi. YoiteXOCXMiharu**

**Hmm. Right My oc is a little whimpy and child like. So please don't moan at about it, becasue I like my character the way he is...**

**Um next thing.**

_Writing like this_**-Is him talking through thoughts**

**_Writing like this_-Is the Shinrabashou talking**

**My wonderful beta is Yoitemichealis**

**Enjoy and Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I stayed quiet as we walked back to the apartment building. I wonder if you already know that, Hattori probably already knows, that we, well, more you actually kidnapped the future king of Nabari. I just tagged along to make sure you didn't do anything too stupid, cause that's a good friend, right? Friend. You do think I'm a friend right? You are my best friend.

Sighing softly, I followed you past the door, I glanced briefly at Yukimi-Oniisan. I know he knows what we've done. I shuddered as he spoke a soft 'Welcome Back'

I murmured softly and moved towards the bookshelves and reached to put the stupid book back; vampires do not sparkle and that is a known fact. I then turned my head a little and listened to the soft lectureYukuimi-Oniisan began to give us.

"I'm not going to ask where you two went, since it's okay as long as you don't kill that little demon.."

"Oi. You didn't actually kill him…did you?"

Yoite sits down, he pulls his legs in a little "Didn't." He says one word and that's all Yukimi-Oniisan needs. He turns back to look at the screen and scans the files, he mutters out a complaint about sending the work back in time.

"Yukimi.." Yoite suddenly calls out. I tilt my head a little and looked at the hat wearing boy, he never starts a conversation "I…Am I alive?"

My eyes widen a little and I stared blankly at him. Am I alive? What does that mean? Is this to do with that agreement he made with Miharu?

" 'Course you're alive."

Yoite breathes in softly, his fingers clench tightly around each other as he stares down at the ground "But..It's not as if no one cares if I'm…alive…." He mutters softly, suddenly hiding his face in his knees.

Does that not count me? I care about you greatly; you're my best friend. It hurts to think that's what is going around your head. I feel….I feel betrayed.

"You shouldn't belittle yourself, Yoite. Aren't you alive like everyone else?" Yukimi-Oniisan asked without lifting his gaze from the computer screen.

Yoite sighs softly, his voice comes out muffled but I can still understand it "You mean meeting with others, sacrificing things for others…that's living? Being alive will only do more harm.." Yoite turns to the window, he stares blankly out the glass "Why are there still people who want to care for this world?"

"Maybe that's just mankind's way of existing."

Yoite slowly rises his eyes a little "Is that so…I only understand hurting others, since that's all I can do…..So I'm not alive.."

Sighing softly, I turned to the teapot and began to make tea "That's…T-That's not true…You've n-never hurt me. You're alive when we hang out t-together…" I muttered softly and looked up, I wasn't stupid I know it's probably eating away at the boy, everything that concerns Yoite, eats away at him "Just c-concern yourself with y-your orders don't t-think so much."

Smiling softly, I held a tray with a couple of cups on top. I walked to Yukimi-Oniisan and giggled a little as he took a cup and looked down at the liquid "It isn't poison, is it?"

I almost smirked at him "I don't k-know. Why don't you drink it and find out." I laughed at the expression that overcame his face and I shaked my head "No it's not poisoned. I'm not even sure how to do that.."

Raising his eyebrows, the blonde chuckles "Maybe I'll teach yah."

I then turned around and walked toward Yoite, I held out his favourite drink, Lemon Tea. "Doesn't m-matter if you're d-d-dead or alive. O-Our doors will always be o-open to you. You are my best friend." I smiled brightly at Yoite who stared up at me emotionless, he gently took the cup and looked down at it "Just think of this as your safe haven. Anytime you want to come, just come."

Humming lightly, I sat down next to him and held my cup of hot chocolate and began to rock gently.

"Kai….You're corny."

I pouted, and looked over at him, he held his cup to his lips but I could see the faint rare smile on his lips "And you're my best friend too." I smiled shyly and looked at the drink and sighed.

"You kids are really annoying brats!"

~#~#~

"Ice-Cream-Ice-Cream!" I sang cheerily, rswinging my arms forward and backward as I skipped along, singing softly to myself as I went. I grinned brightly, skipping along until I came to a stop behind Yukimi-Oniisan, the man looked annoyed as he looked at leaflet.

I giggled at him, I watched the man before turning to look at the taller boy, I raised my eyes slightly, he's clothing consist of a thigh length black coat, the one with the fur rings on. One at the bottom, one on both of his sleeves and one on his hood. It puffed out around his waist. It makes him look cute, though I won't tell him that.

Me? Well. Yukuimi-Oniisan forced mE into a sailor like uniform; the only good thing about the blue and white clothing was the scarf around my neck, but sadly I still look like a young child. And my little song isn't making it any better.

"Yoite-kun? What's the matter?" I asked, walking up to him and tilting my head a little as I peered around him to look out the window he was standing by. Yoite flinched a little and I brightened at the fact I could still startle him.

The older male looks back at me, his blue eyes flicker silently before he shakes his head "Nothing Kai-kun. You don't need to worry about it." He muttered and walked silently after Yukimi-Oniisan, who by the way is dressed in a strange yet funny suit.

Pouting a little, I turnedmy head around and looked at the window, I froze and paled as I made eye contact with a certain green eyed boy below me. Oh great, it's him.

"Kai. Come on."

Jumping a little, I looked over to the other two and nodded "Coming!" I called and glanced at the boy looking up at me one last time before I ran after Yoite and Yukuimi-Oniisan.

I followed them through a door and into a long creamy white hallway. We're actually on a information mission with these real snobby people. I looked up at the said snobby people walking towards us, one had funny black hair with glasses, I almost burst into giggles at his weird face but held it in when Yukimi-Oniisan began to talk "Hey. We're here from Kairoushuu."

The man with glasses tilts his head, his glasses flashed a little "So you're the ninjas that Hattori sent…."

"This job was supposed to be for two of my subordinates, but the situation has somewhat changed. We usually only take the really important jobs, so we're doing you guys a great favour by showing up at all." Yukuimi-Oniisan spat.

"They don't look like much.." One of the men muttered to himself, he looks at us one at a time "Other than the tall guy, the one beside him is nothing but a brat and the shortest one, are you really a ninja? You look like you just came from preschool."

Pouting, I grunted and nodded my head a little, I knew these clothes weren't a good idea 'Yukimi-Oniisan, you just have to dress me up in them. So. These our clients, hm. _Really_respectful..'

One of the man sighed, he places his hand onto his chin "I think the troops from the country will be more than enough.." He chuckled and looked at them "Mr . Floest may have asked you but your skills seem to leave much to be desired."

"OI Four-Eyes You!" Oh Yukimi-Oniisan has finally cracked! Took him long enough. He stomped forward to grab the man when two rather large men appeared in front of him looking quite smug.

"Why don't you three just go enjoy yourselves around here?"

"Bye monkey!"

We watched silently as the snobs walked away laughing before Yukimi-Oniisan let out a cry "Oh man. I'm already regretting this!" He groaned loudly and shakes his head before looking down at me "Lets go get your damn ice-cream!"

My eyes sparkled and I let out a small cheer "Yay!"

"Ice-Cream-Ice-Cream!"

~#~#~

"That four eyed chicken!"

I hummed softly, kicking my legs back and forward under my chair. We said in a booth in a restaurant with plates of cake and ice cream in front of us. I had a chocolate and mint large ice-cream sundae in front of me, I hummed more as I put the spoon of the sweet cream into my mouth "Yum!" I giggled, Yukimi-Oniisan had a large pieces of strawberry shortcake and Yoite had a chocolate and strawberry ice-cream sundae.

Looks like I won't be eating dinner after this, hehe~

"I've never met such an infuriating person!" Yukimi-Oniisan hissed, gesturing his hand around angrily "He even dared to say that those gorillas are better than us ninjas! He's rotten inside out!"

Suddenly the gelled blonde lifted up a piece of paper "Ah. Have you seen the program? The place that little demon's from…what's it called? Banten? Banten Junior High is also participating. So they actually were junior high students. If they're really are here to assassinate him, things are gonna get interesting.."

Yoite's eyes shifted a little as he put ice-cream into my mouth "Perhaps." He mumbled softly, I tilted my head a little in time to see that boy run past.

_Damn. He's really everywhere isn't he?_

~#~#~

I sighed as we stepped into the room; I never got to finish my ice-cream. Yukuimi-Oniisan had dragged me after the boy, Miharu I think his name was. . Well, here we are, standing in the main office, Yoite using the Kira on that older man Thobari and Yukuimi-Oniisan holding a gun to Miharu's head.

"You'd definitely regret it." Yukuimi-Oniisan smirked before he laughed "Caught him!"

I blinked in confusion as the aura him and the boy changed and Miharu laughed, rubbing the back of his head "Got caught!" He giggled, and red and pink roses suddenly appeared.

"So fake!"

Ah. I see, he's doing this to annoy his sensei. Hm.

"Kairoushuu's Yoite is also here, I was just going to tell you.." Miharu mumbled softly, his green eyes dimmed and he looked down slightly. But. Didn't he see us before?

"Thank you for your information…" That man muttered, Thobari . Even if it is useless now?..

Nervously, I watched as the other snobby men muttered to each other, properly telling Mr Flosetti to leave, the dude with the black hair and tiny eyes behind those rather large glasses. Funny face dude.

The man moved to walk past Yukimi-Oniisan, when I yelped as he suddenly pushed the Miharu boy into me, I stared at him before looking up and pouting. Apparently I'm babysitting him while Yukimi-Oniisan and that dude argued a bit.

I grunted a little "Should have stayed at home.." I muttered to myself "Could be watching my new movies right now.." Sighing to myself, I blushed lightly as I suddenly heard a soft laugh, I frowned refused to look at the slightly taller boy against me…..That sound wrong. Okay, so Yukuimi-Oniisan had made me _guard_the boy, nothing sexual. Damn these thoughts aren't helping me at all!

_ Pay attention Kai!_

Looking up, I blink a couple times to see that man Thobari and Yukimi-Oniisan in a battle with each other. Looking around for Yoite, I frowned as I noticed he was gone "Where'd Yoite-kun.."

"He left after the men in suits."

I paled and glared up at the green eyed boy "I wasn't a-asking you!" I snapped and grimaced"This is a-all your fault. I n-never got to f-finish my ice-cream.." I sniffed a little, thinking back on my sundae.

The boy stared at me with a fixed stare before lightly smirking, strangely it reminded me of a demon "I get the picture you don't like me very much, do you?"

I eyed him timidly "It's n-not that I d-don't like you. It's the fact everyone seems obsessed w-with you.." I tried to explain, did I like him? I don't know, I don't know him very well, but I'm not one to hurt people's feelings. And, everyone _is_obsessed with him, it's really annoying when my missions gets hold back because _he's_doing something.

"Hmm~ It is frustrating.." The boy suddenly sighed, turning his gaze of to the window apparently were standing next to "I liked my life before all this stuff began to happen, I just want my indifferent life back.."

Tilting my head a little, I looked up at him "Indifferent.." I wondered briefly before gasping as the ground shook underneath us. We both turned around to see the other two men gone, but a rather large hole was in the middle of room.

"I think Sensei used a jitsu that didn't go well…They fell down.." The dark head boy mumbled, walking up to the edge and peering down the hole to see everyone underneath them running around, leaving the building, and suddenly a grin like the Cheshire Cat appeared across his face  
"New black mail.."

I walked up next to him and shyly looked through the hole before looking up at him "I d-don't like your height."

Almost like one of those '!' appeared above him head. Oh haha, like in a manga book hehe~ The green eyed boy turned his gaze onto me and looked at me with his fixed gaze.

"Oh. I've just noticed. I'm taller."

_He's a real bastard._

_Yoite! How could you, leaving me with him! _

~#~#~

"It's just down here." I pouted more as Miharu dragged me along behind him, I may be shorter than him but I'm not some kid. Every floor we stopped to see if the hole ended, but it would seem that the jutsu Thobari used when straight through all the floors and we ended up running down the steps to the basement where the car park was.

The building had been empty for the past 10 minutes, we ran past a couple of people still around "H-Hey. How c-come you haven't t-tried to…um y-you know..?" I asked, I really wanted to know.

Miharu looks back a little and stops in front of rather large metal door "I already knew." He stated as I frowned in confusion, I went to ask when he put his finger to my mouth "I already know you weren't a bad person backing Fuuma you healed my eye and the fact Shinra had whispered in my head that you wasn't somebody to be feared."

I sweat-dropped, that doesn't help me in the word of Nabari at all. In fact it just shows that I shouldn't be a part or it, stupid Hyuga!

"But I am curious about the jutsu you used back in Fuuma." The boy muttered quietly, his eyes looks up in thought "When I asked Sensei he said he didn't know and neither did Fuuma-san!"

I watched him as he pulled out this strange card-key and used it for the door to open, he muttered about swiping it off Sensei "Oh. Y-You mean t-the Hyuga.."

"Hyuga…?"

Sighing softly, I nodded "Hmm. I'm not e-even a hundred percent s-sure about it. I only k-know a little" I nipped at my top lip and followed the boy down these long dark stairs "I know h-how to use a-a little of I-it. I c-can read aura's, um important t-thoughts people have. I-I can replaces t-thoughts or s-simply a-around with a-a being mind…b-but doing all t-this always e-ends up with a n-nosebleed. My will isn't s-strong enough for it…If I p-push, my m-mind might s-shut down."

I looked up when I almost pumped into his back, Miharu looked frozen "So then you read my aura?" He asked, looking back, a strange glint in his eyes.

Lowering my eyes a little, I looked of to the side "Y-Yeah…Kind off.."

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?"

Sighing softly I looked back up at him and thought about that strange woman "W-Well…..It's c-coplicated.." I said, deciding not to explain it because to be honest, it gives me a headache..

"You don't trust me enough.." The boy sighed, turning his head around. His lips gluedtogether as he began to walk. I silently sigh to myself, seriously? Of cause I don't trust him.

I suddenly yelped as my wrist was grabbed "Come on. We're almost there." He muttered and stopped, looking over his shoulder I saw a lot of those snobby men "We have to get around them.."

"M-Maybe we should g-go faster a-a-" I was cut of with a cry, the boy suddenly pulled me onto his back. My eyes widen as he turned to face the door and began to make hand signs.

"Faster." He muttered to himself and smirked a little "Hold on tight." He said making me tighten my arms and legs around him and watched as he made more hands signs before raising them to his mouth a blowing. Hard.

I let out a small cry as suddenly a rather large ball of wind blasted against the metal door, sending us over the group of people in black. I felt his arms shot around my knees as we shot through the air. We landed right in the middle of the car park, my head spinned and my eyes felt funny.

_ Hehe~ Manga moment!_

"Way too quick! I'd rather live a few more years!" A voice yelled and I felt the boy turn a little "Just what in god names were you doing!"

"We caught up quick!" Miharu shot back childishly. I looked up silently dizzy and looked around, that man Thobari was standing a few feet across from us, covered in dirt, and a woman who looked shocked as she stared at us as well as the man we're supposed to protect.

"O-Oh. Look. I-It's Y-Yukuimi-Oniisan and Y-Yoite.." I groaned before my head flopped forward against Miahru's shoulder and I let out another dizzy groan.

"Just what do you think ninjutsu are? Magic tricks?" I heard Thobari yell at Miharu who whined cutely.

"But we had to catch up, Sensei!"

Suddenly I heard a hisses followed by a rather loud scream "You two stop fooling around and kill Flosetti!"

Glancing up a little, I stared at the long haired woman standing in the middle. She looked quite pissed off, looking around I blushed brightly as I noticed I was still on the back of the forest eyed boy, poking him in the shoulder I pointed down "Down."

Sighing in relief as my feet touched the ground underneath me, I grunted as I felt a hand ruffle my hair "Just like a little kid." I glared up at the boy and smacked his hand away before growling and looking towards the pissed of woman to see her hissing at Flosetti.

"I found out in Junior high what sort of self-centred person you were. Right now, I've only confirmed it." She spoke with a firm tone, her eyes narrowed at the nervous man "I've already seen through your heart. I know that you've remembered the thing that happened in the past. You ignored it!"

Tilting my head a little, I bit my top lip and closed my eyes. I summoned up the energy from my heart and allowed it to wrap around my eyes before I allowed them to open. I looked around and noticed the familiar dancing colours that wrapped around the people around me. Deep blue around Thobari, Snow white around Miharu.

Turning my gaze onto the two in the middle, I gasped lightly. That woman. She's grieving, she was wrapped around in rosy pink, but with a mixture of grey shapes inside, shapes like clouds. These only turn up in people's aura's when their grieving.

_ Ariki?_

I listened softly to the voice, it was child like as it began to explain to me what had happen. The grey clouds suddenly merged together to make a small shape of girl, she must have been the one who had died. That woman, she was a mother, she was taking her baby to school in her car when a truck slammed into them. She had gotten out alive but her daughter was dying under a piece of metal, it was crushing her. Doctor Flosetti was there, she begged her to help Ariki but he only cared more about his job and left her to die in the road.

'_Human life is more important than your name?_

_Wait_

_Why_

_Heartbeat has stopped!'_

I pulled myself away from her aura and looked down, I listened to the woman's cries and hisses, as she glared angrily down at the man. They had been friends in school, he could have helped but he didn't as far as I'm concerned. He's getting what he deserves.

I whimpered to myself as the voice that sounds so much like my own began to speak in my head with reason, many different reasons why he should be forgiven. It was the Hyuga inside me, trying to reason with my mind. No matter how much I disagree with it, no matter what reason I say he should die for, he'll counter it with something else.

But in end, it all makes senses. Everything it says makes sense and it annoys me.

"I know that I was wrong. At that time I should've calmed down a bit.." The man said, his glasses slid down his nose a bit, looking back up I watched as bubbly light blue aura around him twirled and dance, he believes this woman will easy to deal with as long as he apologises. What a fool, it's obvious, she isn't going to let you get out of this alive.

"I don't want to hear your false apologies." The woman snapped, her eyes darkened and her aura spurted up in anger. I quickly let the Hyuga realise, I didn't want to listen to more of her heart breaking cries, I already felt like crying.

"You're crying." I jumped a little and rubbed my eyes, ignoring the look the green eyed boy gave me. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder gently "Was that the Hyuga?" I nodded silently and was relieved that's all he needed to understand my answer. If it was Yoite or even Yukimi both would want more answers, I'm glad Miharu understands my silences.

The woman tilted her head, her long dark hair flutters a little "If you had never sinned then I might have taken notice. Too bad you let me down. I decided to kill Flosetti. In order to get my revenge. I will destroy the thing in your heart that is more important than life and your precious destiny."

"I will completely and wholeheartedly strip you of your pride!"

Suddenly I heard a loud cry, looking up I stared up by a few cars. A man with shaggy hair held his arm, rivers of red ran down them and the woman cried out a loud "Katou-kun!"

"So they had more allies. Yoite, I'll leave him to you!" I heard Yukimi yell, my body shuddered, that meant blood and flesh. I turned to said blonde man and watched as he suddenly began to shoot at the woman who jumped and rolled across the ground.

"Rokujou. Hide someplace safe!" That man Thobari yelled across the parking lot, I shuddered and yelped as I was suddenly down by an arm around my shoulder, I looked up to see a rather large piece of metal fly over our heads, I paled a little and looked at Miharu was watching the woman.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head a little, the boy looked at me.

"That woman can see your heart.."

My eyes widen, I turned back around to see the woman running towards Yoite, who has a deep dark secret shoving myself up away from the boy I called out toward my friend "Yoite! Be careful that woman can see your heart!"

The woman let out a small hiss as blood poured from her right leg, she ignored it and looked at Yoite, a smirk spread across her face.

"Your heart is already in my hands."

The dark head woman stood straight up, she held her finger out at the boy "Retreat. Or I will utterly destroy you."

Smiling darkly, her eyes narrowed and she hisses "Your heart is in my grasp. This ability to feel and know the absolute thoughts and mind of somebody else is impossible to put into pen and paper."

But..That's like the Hyuga, does she mean she was able to copy it? I'm so confused right now.

"I can see the things you have locked in your heart in a blink of an eye. This kind of power is even more powerful and destructive than the naive ones that merely inflict wounds at skin surface, I've scarified my everything for this power." She purrs, giving of a horrible vibe "To be able to freely step on the mind and hearts of someone else. Despicable aren't I?"

Yoite panted, his head ducked and the hat hid most of his face as the woman kept taking "Aren't you happy? Since someone has finally discovered the real you?" She asked shuddering, holding her head "You've through over this a lot. 'Who's the bastard who made me into this?' 'If the world in front of my eyes is the real world then I'd rather never have existed to begin with.'" She speaks, shaking more like she's having battle inside her head.

Suddenly Yoite chuckles, it's low and almost unheard "You can't even control it." He hisses, holding his hand out making the part behind her blow up, sending bricks and metal down. The woman jumped out the way as Yoite tried to keep his finger on her.

"Yoite! Don't kill her. She might be someone important from Togakushi Village! She might be a Hyuga!" Yukimi suddenly yelled. I froze, eyes widen, I stared at the older woman who cowered in fear as Yoite walked slowly towards her, one hand covering his face the other holding the full power of the Kira at her.

_She could be Hyuga…A-Another Hyuga?_

I gasp as all the people's bodies around us began to snap, blood splashed everywhere, all but one man survivors, he looks up shakily "Mister Frosty!"

The man with glasses gasp eyes widen "This…This is the power of a Ninja! It's not something that lies in human capabilities! My future is bright as hell! I can't die here!" He gasped pushing himself up before his hand was snapped and bent, blood sprayed out of it "My Hand! My Hand!"

I couldn't move, blood sprayed everywhere, I heard Yukimi run toward Yoite. The woman tumbled down in front of me, I wanted to help her but I could move, my eyes widen as the Kira was pointed directly at us.

"Stop!"

Gasping loudly, I closed my eyes and held my hand out, suddenly an arm looped around my waist and I was tugged to the side, I felt something wet spray everywhere and pain in my left hand. My legs buckled and I almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for the person holding me.

Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself looking into the face of Yoite, he looked shocked, scared even. He tumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall and he slid down it, covering his face ears, trembling. Gulping I slowly turned my hand and stared blankly at the large hole in the palm, redness leaked out and tinted my palm, I just stared un believing what I was seeing.

Suddenly a hand grabbed it and a white band was pressed against it, the person behind me tugged me back, almost stumbling backwards as they went. There was another person pulling both of us backwards, holding a white band to my hand, I tried to look but everything was blurry and I felt sick. I heard fuzzy voices, I tried to make out but I couldn't.

_What's this called? Ah. I'm in shock right?_

"Kai?" I heard a voice call to the side of me, I turned and stared at the blurry person, but I knew who it was, not just the voice but the smears of green. Miharu. I just stared as the puzzle formed in my head, so he had saved me huh? I then noticed the white bandage wrapping around my hand, I lifted it and touched it, it was soft. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head a little and looked back at Miharu, he too raised his right hand to show a white bandaged wrapped tightly around his "We match."

I just stared, my knees bucked and suddenly felt funny before two rather strong arms wrapped around me and I was lift bridle-style, I would have been embarrassed if I didn't quite understand what was happen, all I knew was that the person holding me was familiar but yet not. So that would mean I know them, but not very well, I haven't talked to them, I whimpered before my head rolled to the side and everything went dark.

~#~#~

"Sensei. Is he alright?" Miharu asked, tilting his head a little to look up at the man.

The dark head man looked at the sleeping brunette in his arms "Hopefully. He's in shock, it's probably why he fainted. So Kai?" He asked, looking back at the green eyed boy who nodded his head "So Kai is a Hyuga?" He asked and watched as Miharu nods his head, both ignoring the loud talking behind them.

"I see.."

"You little Bitch!" A voice suddenly shrieked, both turned back around to see the man with glasses is holding a gun at the woman, Yae Oda. He lets out a loud grow "Who will take responsibility for the loss of my deal if anything happens to Mr Frosty?" He yells, walking towards Yae "You're nothing but piece of shit!"

"You. Don't come near me!" Yae gasped in panic walking backward, suddenly Thobari rises his leg and kicks the man hurt in the back sending him to the ground in pain. He places his foot on the boys back, holding the sleeping brunette.

"Are you done with your games? A person's heart is his life, Nothing you play around with!"

Yae's eyes widen, she stares at the man "I don't know what kind of tragic unspeakable past you have. But I do know that you can't use it as an alibi to manipulate someone's thoughts and emotions. Don't think you can really control everybody's heart's mind! You might be a Hyuga, but you don't act like one at all! Someone as cold hearted as you might be a perfect shinobi but you're trash as a human."

Yae's head ducks a little, her hair flutters into her face "If you're not going to kill him, then I will…When that happens, I won't be held responsible for the safekeeping of your secrets."

The man sighs and turns to look at the man, he standing in front of a door, suddenly pulls out a gun and aims at Thobari and the brunette when suddenly blood gushes out his head and he falls to the ground, everyone froze standing behind said man is a white head boy with glasses holding gun with a piece of cloth to not leave fingerprints.

The boy smirks and rubs of the blood on his face.

"We've completed the mission. Are you satisfied? Oba-San?"

_ The untold memory. The unwinding past. The only way for a secret to remain a secret is by throwing your very self, your very humanity away. I am a weakling and the price for being weak is?_

**_The blood of someone else!_**

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
